Practically Deadly
by Oscar T
Summary: Chuck Taine, Bouncing Boy, arranges a blind date party to get close to his secret love, but his friends have other ideas.


Practically Deadly  
Prologue

The communicator buzzed loudly several times before Tenzil Kim could  
cross the room and answer, "Matter-Eater Lad, here." As the communicator  
cycled up, the face of his caller appeared. Tenzil grinned in response to  
the slightly overweight face of fellow Legionaire and friend, Bouncing Boy.

"Tenzil, pal, what's the word?" The tension on Chuck's face evident.

Tenzil grinned again, "It's all set, Chuck. You made the reservations  
right?"

"You mean it, Tenz? She said yes?" Chuck's face split in an enormous  
grin. "You are the best, pal, I mean it, I owe you BIG time."  
Tenzil waved his hands as if to ward of the praise. "Don't go all mushy on  
me yet, Chuckie. She only agreed to go if it was a group outing, so you're  
gonna have to find some others to make the group."

The grin disappeared from Chuck's face immediately. "Grife, Tenz," he  
lifted his wrist to peer at his Omnicrom, "it's 6:00 already, most  
everybody's gone for the weekend. Where am I gonna find a group?"

Tenzil shook his head and tried to look sympathetic. "Don't know,pal, but  
you better hurry. Oh, and remember, I like brunettes."

"I gotta go," Chuck shouted and started turning away, then he spun back to  
the screen, "Hey, Tenz, is your Omnicrom running?"

Tenzil glanced at his wrist and nodded. "Yeah, Chuck, Brainy said these  
batteries would last for years."

Chuck grinned, "Well you better go catch it before it runs away." With a  
burst of laughter, Chuck Taine turned away from the veiw screen. As he  
headed for the door, he yelled over his shoulder, "Catch you later, pal."

Tenzil shook his head and again wished he had never given CHuck that 20th  
Century joke book. His grinned returned as he caught the faint sound of  
Chuck pounding on doors up and down the hallway, trying to put a group date  
together.

The sound of the door sliding open did not penetrate the concentration of  
the young scientist. His emerald brow furrowed as one eyebrow arched in  
surprise at the color change of the liquid he was heating in a beaker.  
"Hey, Brainy?" The heavyset boy stretched his neck in through the open

door, grinning good naturedly.

The scientist ran his hand through his blonde hair and added three drops  
of an amber colored liquid to the beaker, conscientiously recording changes  
in color and viscosity on his Omnicrom.

"Brainy!" The boy at the door raised his voice and stepped partway into  
the lab.

Startled, the green skinned blond looked up from his experiment, his  
annoyance evident on his face. When he spotted the youth at the door, his  
expression softened a bit. "Yes, Chuck, what can I for you?"

"A few of us are heading out to The Hole in the Floor, in about a half  
hour. Interested?"

Turning back to the beaker, Brainiac 5 answered over his shoulder, "Sorry  
Chuck, this experiment is reaching a critical stage. I can't leave the lab  
until it reaches fruition."

Chuck nodded his head and looked around the cluttered lab. "OK, just  
thought I'd ask." Then a grin split his face. "Hey Brainy?"

"Yes Chuck?" Brainiac 5 answered as he added a blue powder to the beaker.

"Struggling to keep a straight face, Chuck asked, "What kind of bug is  
red like a rose, has twenty-three yellow eyes, and large blue pincers?"

Absentmindedly, his attention still on the beaker, Brainiac 5 answered,  
"A Ventorulian Scavenger Beetle," he added more drops to the beaker, "why?"

Almost bursting with suppressed mirth, Chuck managed to sputter, "I don't  
know either, but there's one crawling...up...your..." His voice trailed  
away as he realized the old joke had fallen flat. The look of disappointment  
on his face was much funnier than the joke, but no one saw. "Oh, never  
mind," he snapped and withdrew from the lab.

As he reduced the flame under the beaker and carefully watched as the  
liquid began to cool, a grin flitted quickly across Querl Dox's face and his  
emerald eyes twinkled just the tiniest bit.

PRACTICALLY DEADLY  
CHAPTER ONE

Tenzil Kem spun quickly as the door to his room slid open. A broad grin  
split his face when he saw the flushed face of an out of breath Chuck Taine.

Chuck wobbled to the nearest overstuffed chair and fell into it.  
"You," he managed to get out through his huffing and puffing, "you..." he  
pointed one large meaty hand toward Tenzil, "you did this to me."

"You betcha, buddy," Tenzil chuckled, "see if you put itching powder in  
my bed again." He slowly walked to the sidebar and filled a glass with  
water. As he handed it to Chuck, he asked, "Did you put together a group?"

Chuck's breathing was beginning to come under control. He took a long  
drink of water before continuing. "Almost. I still need one more guy, and  
everyone's gone for the weekend." He glared again at his friend. "Do you  
realize that I had to run up and down the stairs trying to make this happen?  
Brainy has pulled the power from the lifts for his stupid experiment."

Trying hard not to laugh, Tenzil patted the heavy boy's shoulder. "I had  
no idea, Chuck." He coughed to cover his held in laughter. "Are you sure  
there are no more guys staying this weekend? What about...ummm...what's his  
name, the big kid?"

"Colossal Boy?" Chuck drank more water."Gone to his parent's place."

"Ok," Tenzil's brow furrowed in concentration, "how about Lyle?"

Chuck shook his head. "Invisible Kid is off on a goodwill tour of the  
United Planets with Cosmic Boy, Mon-el and Star Boy. Superboy is in the 20th  
century, Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl have plans, Reep, Element Lad, and  
Tinya are off to Orando, recruiting, and Ultra Boy has Monitor Duty." Chuck  
wiped his face and looked up at Tenzil. "The only guys free this weekend are  
you, me, Dirk, and Brainy, and Brainy's locked up in his lab."

"What about Dirk?"

"No way," Chuck sputtered, "after the dribble glass incident, Dirk's been  
looking for an excuse to fry me."

"Chuck, I had no idea," Tenzil was moved by the puppy dog look on Chuck's  
face. "Why don't you grab a quick shower? I'll talk to Brainy again. Maybe  
we can make this thing happen yet."

Chuck dropped his face into his hands. "It's no use, Tenz. The most  
beautiful girl in the United Planets. Why was I stupid enough to think she  
would be interested in me?" He raised his face, looked at Tenzil and patted  
his ample belly with both hands. "I'm fat."

Tenzil moved to the chair and pulled Chuck to his feet. "You're not that  
fat, buddy. Ok, so you have a weight problem, deal with it. You're also a  
Legionaire." Tenzil could see a bit of hope of hope flaring in Chuck's eye.  
He wanted to believe. "Now go hit the shower, I'll find us another guy."  
Tenzil shoved his friend toward the door.

Chuck's shoulders were a little straighter as he left the room. He  
stopped at the door and turned back. "Thanks, Tenz, really."

"GO!"

After the door closed, Tenzil stepped to the wall mounted comm unit and  
thumbed the switch to open a line to the lab. Leaning close, he spoke  
softly, "Oh, Brainy?"

Half an hour later, Chuck exited the, now working, lift and quickly  
strode to the lobby of Legion H.Q. Slightly out of breath, the grinning  
youth clapped his hands to gain the attention of the assembled young people.  
"Everybody ready?" Chuck beamed from face to face.

Lournu Durgo was standing closest to the door which opened to allow  
Lournu Durgo to enter and announce, "Taxi's here." The two Lournu's merged  
to form one and returned Chuck's grin.

Tenzil Kem stood off to one side, apparently deep in conversation with an  
uncomfortable looking Querl Dox.

Nura Nal sat on one of the conveniently placed sofas, eyes closed.

"Hey," Chuck looked around the lobby, "Where's Salu? Recieving blank  
looks from the rest of the group, Chuck raised his voice in annoyance.  
"Salu, you promised."

A tiny voice answered, 'I know, Chuck, but..."

"But nothing," Chuck turned toward a nearby potted plant, "Come on, Salu.  
We're all friends here."

Suddenly, a tiny figure moved out away from the potted plant. The tiny  
girl began to grow until she reached normal size. "All right," she blushed a  
deep crimson, "but I don't know how I let you talk me into this."

Chuck clapped his hands together again and grinned. "We're all set, let's  
get moving." Chuck moved to the door and held it as the other five  
legionaires filed out. As Nura Nal passed, he leaned in and spoke in a low  
voice, "I hope all my dreams come true tonight."

The platinum haired girl stopped and looked into Chuck's eyes. She  
grinned, just a bit, and winked quickly. "It's sure to be a night filled  
with," she paused briefly, as if searching for the right word, "surprises."

The six youngsters moved out of the building and into the waiting taxi,  
which lifted off and set a course for the entertainment district.

Arriving shortly at the entrance of the hottest new DanceHall/Restaurant  
in Metropolis, the six teens stared, open-mouthed, at the crowd of teens  
pressing to get into the establishment.

Lournu Durgo turned her face to Chuck. "How ever did you manage to get  
reservations? I heard you had to call in weeks in advance."

"That's true," Chuck nodded eagerly as they exited the taxi, "I called  
several weeks ago, we're cool."

The six youths approached the door, skirting the long line of teens  
trying to gain entrance to the anti-grav lift that would take them to the  
DanceHall high above.

The Hole In The Floor, was a circular shaped building that revolved high  
above the street, held in place by five large antigravity generators. The  
allure to the young was the dance floor, a large open space in the center of  
the building. The establishment drew it's name from the fact that the dance  
floor had no floor at all. The dancing took place over an opening in the  
floor, dancers were held aloft by a sixth antigravity generator and were  
literally, dancing on air. Since opening it's doors, several months earlier,  
the owners had been turning away patrons by the hundreds each night, and  
reservations had become expensive and hard to make.

The bouncer, standing stoically before the lift, was having no trouble  
maintaining order. Not surprising, considering the owners had seen fit to  
hire a seven foot tall Tsauranian to control the entrance. Few citizens  
would challenge a seven foot tall humanoid, who appeared to be half man-half  
crocodile.

Chuck marched confidently up to the huge reptilian bouncer and stopped,  
waiting, politely, for him to shoo two would-be patrons away. Lournu, Salu,  
and Nura were all absorbed in watching the crowd, while Tenzil and Querl  
stood off to one side, heads together.

The bouncer turned his burning red eyes on the portly Legionaire and  
growled deep in his throat.

Chuck gestured to the data pad in the Tsauran's hand and boldly  
announced, "Taine, party of six."

Without glancing at the data pad the creature spoke in a deep guttural  
voice that was still more growl than actual speech. "Nnnnottt therrrrre,  
youngsssster. Gooooo awayyy." He pointed with one long arm back along the long line of patrons.

"Wait a minute," Chuck sputtered and reached out to grasp the massive arm  
of the bouncer. "You didn't even look. Check the list."

The huge Tsauran bouncer glared at Chuck's hand, which was hastily  
removed, gave the data pad a cursory glance and growled with added menace,  
"Nnnnottt therrrrre, youngssssssterrrrr. Leave thissssss playsssssseeee."

Chuck stood open-mouthed as Lournu moved forward to stand just behind  
him. "Is there a problem, Chuck?"

Chuck spun to face her, blushing slightly. "No, no, I've got everything  
under control." Turning back to the bouncer, who was dealing with another  
couple who were trying to sneak in the club. Chuck watched in horror as the  
large reptilian man lifted the girl by her belt and let her dangle. When her  
escort tried to intervene, the bouncer swung one large hand and caught the  
young man across the chest, slamming him against the wall. Setting the young  
woman back on her feet, the bouncer turned his back as she rushed to her  
companion.

Squaring his shoulders and swallowing the lump that appeared in his  
throat, Chuck again approached the Tsauran. "Excuse me, ...ummmmmmm, sir.  
Perhaps you don't recognize me."

The bouncer glared down at the boy in front of him, a glint in his eye.  
The only sound he made was another growl from deep in his throat.

Chuck pressed on. "My name is Chuck Taine. I'm a member of the Legion of  
Super Heroes, you know, the group sponsored by R.J. Brande? I'm sure you  
must have heard of us." Chuck paused as the Tsauran bouncer took on a  
predatory look which Chuck mistook for a smile. "I made reservations over a  
week ago. I'm sure if you look, you'll find the reservation."

The huge bouncer hissed a single word, a name. "Brrrrrrannnnnde," and  
held out one large hand. In the hand was a debit voucher.

Chuck's mouth fell open again at the implication of the gesture.  
"Wha...I..." he sputtered.

"Deal," the bouncer hissed.

"Chuck?" Lournu stepped forward again to place her hand on his shoulder.  
"When do we go up? Everyone's getting antsy."

Chuck spun to face her, a look of horror flitting across his face as he  
realized the danger of looking foolish. "There's a small problem.  
Ummmmm...I...errrr, our table isn't ready yet. I'm ...uhhh...taking care  
of it now.

With a defeated slump to his shoulders, Chuck turned back to the bouncer.  
"How much," he asked?

The Tsauran's predatory grin widened. "Ffffiffffty."

Sighing, Chuck began to reach for his credit pad. "That's not so bad, I  
guess, the reservations were one hundred per head."

As Chuck held the pad out to be scanned, the Tsauran bouncer added,  
"Each," and scanned the credits.

"But...I...wait just a," Chuck's face began to redden in anger as the  
Tsauran reached back to open the door to the lift.

Chuck was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Hey Buddy," he turned to find a  
grinning Tenzil at his side. "You're starting to make a scene. Are you sure  
you want to come off looking cheap in front of, you-know-who?"

"But,"

"No buts, Chuck." Tenzil slapped him on the back good-naturedly, "After  
all, it's only money."

Chuck Taine's shoulders slumped and he shook his head slowly. "You're  
right, Tenz, but grife, that amount of credits almost wipes me out."

Tenzil leaned in closer, "Isn't she worth it?"

Chuck immediately brightened and quickly looked to where the girls were  
standing, fidgeting nervously. "Nass, yes, Tenz."

"Then let's go boogie," Tenzil grinned and slapped Chuck on the back.

A once again grinning Chuck, depleted credit pad in hand, turned and  
beckoned the girls forward. The six young Legionaires were quickly whisked  
up to the lobby of the dance club and soon stood staring about, wide-eyed as  
any other group of teens.

A Dromedarian maitre d' approached and smiled. "May I be of service,  
sir?"

Chuck turned and grinned. "Taine, party of six," he confidently stated.

The maitre d' continued to smile as he perused his data pad, hit several  
buttons, and frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, sir," he informed Chuck, "I don't  
seem to find a reservation under that name." He smiled. "Perhaps the  
reservation was under another name?"

Chuck's mouth dropped open, then his face began to turn red, first in  
embarrassment, then in anger. "Now wait just a minute," Chuck's voice began  
to rise in volume, "What the sprock is going on around here?"

The maitre d' looked horrified for a brief moment, then regained his  
composure and superior attitude. "Young sir, that type of language will not  
be tolerated in this establishment. If you can not control yourself, I will  
be forced to ask you to leave the premises." With a wave of his hand, he  
started two Tsauranian bouncers across the room.

Chuck's eyes moved from the maitre d' to the approaching bouncers,  
nervously. "I'm sorry, sir," he said reassuringly, "but is it possible that  
you overlooked the reservation? I made the call over a week ago."

The snooty maitre d' looked down his nose at the heavy set youth and  
snorted. "Young sir, are you accusing me of being incompetent?"

Chuck opened his mouth to protest.

"Or, perhaps you are trying to infer that I am negligent in my duties?"

Chuck was waving his hands and shaking his head. "No, no, no. I didn't  
mean that, I was just asking if you could recheck the list, just in  
case..."

Chuck Taine's voice trailed away to silence, his mouth remained open, his  
eyes staring at the extended hand of the maitre d'. The hand holding a debit  
voucher.

For seconds, which seemed like hours to Chuck, neither moved or spoke.

The smiling maitre d' stood, hand extended. Chuck was frozen in place, eyes  
wide, mouth wider.

"Chuck?"

"CHUCK!"

Chuck started at the sound of Salu Digby's voice.

"Chuck," the diminutive girl continued, "Are we getting a table, or  
heading straight for the dance area? I would prefer to sit down for a while,  
ok?"

"We have a lovely table," the maitre d' began.

Chuck held his hand up to forestall the Dromedarian's entreaties and  
turned to face Salu. "Just a few minutes Salu, this guy is trying to hold me  
up for a bri..."

"Thank you, sir," the Dromedarian intoned and opened the gate to allow  
the Legionaires pass.

Chuck spun back to the smiling maitre d' to see the Dromedarian pocketing  
his debit voucher. In dismay, Chuck realized he was still holding his credit  
pad in the hand he had held up to stop the maitre d'. A quick check showed  
an additional fifty units had been debited.

"Now wait just a sprocking minute." Chuck reached out to grasp the arm  
of the maitre d', only to have the Dromedarian twist away, using Salu,  
Lournu, and Nura as a human shield, and leaving CHuck face to face with two  
growling Tsauranian bouncers. "Come back here," CHuck called and tried to  
edge around the Tsauranians.

Lournu caught Chuck by the hand, half spinning him around and beginning  
to tug him toward the waiting table. "Come on, Chuck, let's dance."

Chuck paused, torn between his pursuit of the maitre d' and the pursuit  
of a teammates affections. Love won and CHuck turned and followed Lournu to  
the table.

Tenzil winked broadly at Chuck over the girls heads and announced, "Hey,  
Lournu. Let me show you how light I can be on my feet." He took her by the  
hand, elbowed Querl in the side, and began working their way toward the  
dance area.

"Ow," Querl shot Tenzil a hot glance then blushed slightly and mumbled,  
"uhhhh, Salu...would you care to dance?"

Salu Digby frowned slightly and started to sit down. "Thanks, Brainy, but  
I think I'll just watch for a while." Before her bottom hit the chair  
seat, she found her arm caught in a vise-like grip.

"Let's go, small girl," Tenzil tugged her to her feet, "we're here to  
dance." As he pulled her from the table, he leaned over and whispered in her  
ear. After a moment Salu looked back at Chuck, smiled, then nodded and  
allowed herself to be escorted toward the dance area.

Chuck stood self-consciously as he watched the two couples leave. He  
scuffed his feet, cleared his throat and turned to smile shyly at the  
platinum-haired beauty standing beside him. "Ummmmm...this place is really  
nice, don't you think?"

Nura Nal turned to face the obviously love struck boy and smiled sadly.

"Yes, yes it is, Chuck. It's a spectacular building, and the dance floor is  
a marvel."

Chuck blushed at the mention of dancing, cleared his throat again,  
paused, looked at his shoes, looked at Nura, blushed deeper, then drew a  
deep breath and...

"Nura, light of my life, flame of perfect womanhood!"

"No, please," Chuck peered around in desperation, "anything but him! Not  
tonight."

Nura Nal's face broke into a huge grin as a red-headed boy moved up to  
the table. "Dirk!"

Practically Deadly  
Chapter 2

"Dance with me, beautiful." Dirk Morgana took Nura's hand, then glanced  
at Chuck, "Hey, fat boy."

Chuck cringed and looked away. His mind tried to tune out the sound of  
Nura's delighted laughter.

A look of confusion crossed Nura's face, "Dirk, I...uh...I mean, Chuck  
is..."

Grasping her by the hand, Dirk spun her expertly and began to dance her  
toward the crowded dance area. "Oh, Chuck doesn't mind. Do you, buddy?" As  
the couple moved away through the crowd, Nura looked over her shoulder to  
see Chuck slump dejectedly into a chair, watching her. She caught his eye  
and smiled a very small smile.

Chuck sat slumped in his chair, feeling very sorry for himself. Even  
Nura's smile did little to assuage his bruised ego. "Face it," he muttered  
to himself, "you can never hope to compete with Dirk Morgana."

"Not with that attitude." A cute girl with short red hair dropped into a  
chair next to Chuck. "I never heard such whining in my life. By the way, Chuck, do you make a habit of talking to yourself?"

Chuck looked up, startled. "Oh...hi, Ayla." He looked around briefly then  
asked, "You here with Dirk?"

Ayla Ranzz smiled wryly. "I don't think anyone is ever 'with' Dirk, but,  
yes, he is, supposedly, my escort."

"Why here? Why tonight?" Chuck dropped his head into his hands.

Ayla leaned over and put her head next to Chuck's. "Um, Chuck," she  
watched him for a response and got none, "I think he did it on purpose, you  
know...like it was planned."

Chuck's head jerked up and he stared at Ayla. "What do you mean?"

"Just this," Ayla half-whispered, conspiratorially, "He asks me out,  
insists we come here, then basically ignores me. When you guys got here, he  
rushed across the room to grab Nura away from you."

"Oh, Nura,...I mean,...I wasn't...Nura and I aren't..." Chuck  
began to sputter.

The red-headed girl reached over to place her hand on his arm. "It's Ok,  
Chuck. It's been obvious for over a week now."

Chuck blushed deeply and flicked his eyes to the dance area."Yeah,  
well..." he turned back to Ayla. "But, how can I compete with Dirk?"

"Come on, Chuck," Ayla entreated, "you're a man, he's a man."

"Yeah, right," Chuck turned tortured eyes on Ayla, "he's a man on fire,  
I'm a fat beach ball."

"Dammit, Chuck. It's got nothing to do with your powers. You're a  
Legionaire. Last time I looked they, we, didn't take any losers as members."

Ayla sat back in her chair and lifted her left hand. Slowly, Chuck's chair  
began to rise in the air. "Look around Chuck. Once I wielded lightning, yet  
I allowed Nura to alter, and some say weaken, my powers. Does that make me  
less worthy?, less of a Legionaire?" She gestured and Chuck's chair dropped  
the six inches it has risen to bang on the floor.

The shock of the landing brought Chuck's head up. "Of course not, Ayla,  
but..."

"No buts, Chuck. Stand up to Dirk. Earn his respect and Nura's  
affections."

Chuck pushed his chair back and sprang to his feet, a new determination  
on his face. "You're right. Thanks, Ayla." As he strode fiercely away from  
the table, Ayla Ranzz smiled to herself and signaled a passing robo-waiter.

Chuck Taine pushed his way through the crowd until he reached the edge of  
the anti-grav dance floor. Locating Dirk and Nura standing about halfway  
around, just outside the rail, talking, Chuck began a circuit of the dance  
area.

Out on the dance lack-of-floor, Tenzil and Lournu spotted Chuck  
approaching Dirk, signaled Querl and Salu, and the four began to traverse  
the anti-grav area toward the adversaries.

Chuck shoved through the crowd and eventually reached Dirk and Nura. he  
stepped between the couple, his ample size filling the few feet separating  
the couple. "Dirk, we need to talk," he announced louder than he intended.

Dirk Morgana smirked. "Later Chuckles, right now, I have a young lady to  
impress." Dirk stepped to go around Chuck, having already dismissed the  
large boy, and reached for Nura's hand.

Chuck placed one large hand squarely in Dirk's chest and shoved him back  
a step. "No, Dirk. Nura's with me."

Dirk's face grew hard, his eyes took on a steely look as he gazed at the  
hand on his chest. When he raised his eyes to Chuck's face, his eyes seemed  
to be smoldering. "Chuck, you're a funny guy. You make me laugh, so I'm  
going to cut you some slack." His eyes seemed to spark into flames. "Remove  
your hand, go home and let those of us who know how have a good time."

Chuck squared his shoulders and pushed again against Dirk's chest,  
forcing the fiery red-head back a few more steps. "Not this time, Dirk. I'm  
not leaving."

Chuck was suddenly aware that he was sweating heavily. He was unsure if  
it was his nerves, or if Dirk were actually raising the temperature in the  
room. His eyes flicked from Dirk to the Tsaurian bouncers who appeared to be  
ignoring the confrontation. When his eyes returned to Dirk's face, he found  
it split by a wide grin, yet somehow, he didn't think Dirk was amused.

"Chuck, my fat little buddy," Dirk's voice was molten steel, " you have  
stepped over the line again." Flames crackled around his right hand. "I  
overlooked the dribble glass incident because you were the new guy, and  
trying to fit in, but this time there is no one to stop me.

Chuck spotted the couples on the dance floor.

"Brainy?...Tenzil?...?" The fear and desperation were evident in his  
voice.

"Not this time, Chuck." Dirk lifted his hands and flames leapt across the  
distance between the boys. Chuck instinctively activated his own abilities,  
inflated and bounced to safety, not even singed.

Even above the noise of the music and hundreds of voices, the piercing  
screams could be clearly heard. Chuck landed on the floor a distance away  
and looked for the source of the screams.

"NO!" The scream torn from Chuck's throat was lost in the cacophony of  
screams. He began to try and push his way back through the gathering crowd,  
his eyes were locked on the horrific image of Nura's beautiful face  
surrounded by a halo of flaming hair. "Nura!he screamed as he fought his way  
through the crowd that was, for the most part, oblivious to the tragedy.

Chuck broke through the final circle of onlookers and fell to his knees  
beside Nura. tears flowed freely down his face as he awkwardly reached for  
her, then drew back, not wanting to cause additional pain. He looked wildly  
around for his friends, but they were nowhere in sight. "Someone call for a  
med-unit!" Chuck screamed at no one in particular.

Suddenly, Tenzil appeared at Chuck's side. "Grife, Chuck...what have you  
done?"

Chuck turned wide, tear-filled eyes on his friend in disbelief, "Me? What  
did I do? It was Dirk!"

"Yeah, but you provoked him," Tenzil squatted beside Chuck, "then saved  
yourself and left poor Nura...grife, Chuck, is she be ok?

"OK?" Chuck snapped at his friend. "Of course she's not ok. She's been  
badly burned.

"Let's move her to our table, Chuck." Tenzil slid his hands under Nura to  
lift. "Brainy should be able to help her."

"Right," Chuck grasped at the idea immediately, "Brainy...he's a genius,  
right? He can help." He and Tenzil lifted Nura between them and the crowd  
parted to let the three move through. Chuck glanced again at Nura's face and  
was horrified to see her once platinum locks blackened and matted. Her head  
lolled loosely on her shoulders and the skin of her face was cracked and  
peeling. Chuck tore his eyes away from Nura's face to find Brainy, Lournu,  
Salu, and Ayla blocking the path to the table. "Clear a path, guys. Brainy,  
help Nura."

The Legionaires parted to reveal a grinning Dirk Morgana standing behind  
the table.

"Take her," Chuck snarled to Tenzil and shifted Nura into his friend's  
arms. Spittle flew from his lips and he snarled like a wild animal as he  
envisioned his hands closing around Dirk's throat. Then he spun and threw  
himself bodily across the table at Dirk.

The lack of contact and the lack of heat from a counter attack served to  
bring Chuck to his senses. He found himself floating harmlessly above the  
table, Dirk grinning up at him.

"Dammit, Ayla," Chuck barked, "let me go!"

"Not until you calm down, Chuck," the pert red-head returned. "You almost  
ruined the cake."

"Cake...what...I mean..." Chuck sputtered in confusion and struggled  
ineffectually then looked to the table where Ayla indicated.

Resting in the middle of the table was a large sheet cake,complete with  
candles. Written in icing were the words, "Happy Birthday, Chuck!" As Chuck  
looked on, Dirk ran his hand above the candles, igniting each in passing.

"But...wha...Nura?"

"Can I take this off now? It's really starting to itch." Nura's voice  
brought Chuck's eyes to her and he watched in confusion as she peeled off  
her cracked and broken skin, along with the smoldering remains of her hair.

"Wha...I...how?" Chuck's confusion was mounting.

"Well, Chuck," a grinning Tenzil Kem stepped forward, "Your birthday is  
next week, and since you bring so much laughter into our lives, we decided  
to return the favor. A sort of birthday practical joke, since we know you  
have a great appreciation for practical jokes."

"For the dribble glass," added Dirk.

"And the black chewing gum," put in Ayla.

"The itching powder," grinned Tenzil.

"The squirting flower," chimed Salu

"The eye black on my microscope," put in Brainy.

"And the fake spiders and blood," finished a grinning Lournu.

"AND FOR ALL THE CORNY JOKES," the six Legionaires chorused  
as Ayla began to lower Chuck to the floor.

Once back on his feet, Chuck blushed crimson at all the attention then  
looked from face to face. "How did you guys set all this up?"

Lournu giggled girlishly, "Well, it was Tenzil's idea, of course."

Chuck turned to face his best friend.

"Gotcha!" laughed Tenzil. "Then I recruited Brainy and we worked out a  
list of your most frequent victims. From there the recruiting was easy."

Salu spoke up softly, "Yeah...we all wanted a chance for revenge."

Dirk came around the table and slapped Chuck on the back. You're a great  
guy, Chuckles, but you had this coming."

Chuck grinned.

"Then," Ayla added, "when Lournu told us about..." her eyes flickered to

Nura and back, causing both Chuck and Nura to blush, "the plan just sort of  
fell into place."

"I...I don't know what to say," Chuck blushed again and stood grinning  
from ear to ear.

The six youngsters surrounding Chuck Taine launched into an off key  
rendition of "Happy Birthday to You". Just as they reached the high point,  
the floor shifted and rolled beneath their feet, throwing Salu and Lournu to  
the floor.

In the suddenly music-free dance club young people all over the building  
began to scream as the entire structure slewed left and ended up at an angle  
the designers never envisioned.

"What the grife happened?" snapped Chuck as he pushed himself off Tenzil  
and looked around for Nura.

Brainy, standing nearby, omnicom already in hand, answered, "There is a  
54.75% probability that one or more of the anti-grav generators has failed."

Lournu struggled to her feet and assisted Salu in standing. "Failed? But,  
how?"

"The probability of sabotage is 89.36%"

Suddenly the sound system in the club squawked loudly, and fell silent.  
Then a voice barked, "WE, THE SOCIETY FOR THE LIBERATION OF ALL SENTIENTS,  
HAVE TODAY TAKEN OVER THIS ESTABLISHMENT. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE AND WILL  
RESULT IN THE DESTRUCTION OF THE REMAINING ANTI-GRAV GENERATORS."

Practically Deadly  
Chapter 3

Lournu quickly turned to face Brainy. "Are we going to crash?"

"The probability of this building maintaining it's present location is  
90.65%," Brainiac 5 told her as he keyed additional data into his omnicom,  
then added, "as long as the present conditions remain stable."

Lournu stared at her teammate. Gone was the laughing Coluan boy who  
moments ago was singing Happy Birthday. In his place was a human computer,  
the change was startling.

"And just what does that mean?" snapped an angry Salu Digby, "for once  
speak plainly."

Brainiac 5 turned his emerald eyes on the diminutive Imskian. "This  
establishment was designed to be held aloft by six anti-gravity generators.  
At present, we are being served by only five, and remain aloft. It is  
probable that the building could remain airbourne if served by only four  
generators, provided it is the right four." He paused as if lost in thought,  
then started and spoke again as he keyed his omnicom. "The likelyhood of  
remaining airbourne with the loss of three generators is negligible."

"Ok," nodded Lournu, "sp we have to keep them from destroying another  
generator. We need information, to know who, or what, we're facing." She  
looked around the circle of young faces. "Does anyone know anything about  
this 'Society for the Liberation of all Sentients'?"

As if on cue, the loudspeakers blared once more into life. "OWNERS AND  
MANAGEMENT OF THE HOLE IN THE FLOOR. FOR TOO LONG HAVE YOU ENSLAVED OUR  
TSAURAN BROTHERS. WE ARE HERE TODAY TO FORCIBLY LIBERATE OUR BROTHERS.  
SURRENDER OR SUFFER OUR WRATH."

When the speaker finished the sound system squawked once and was silent.  
The screaming in the building began again as Lournu stood and faced her  
teammates. "All right, we know what they want, now let's find out who they  
are. Vi, you're the best equiped to infiltrate whatever defenses they have,  
so that task falls to you."

Shrinking Violet nodded and began to shrink. "I'm on my way."

"Find out what you can, but don't engage, Vi." Lournu instructed, then  
turned to Dirk. "Sun Boy, I need you to..."

"Dou Damsel," Brainiac 5 interrupted. When Lournu gave him her attention,  
he continued. "We have a situation that could become life threatening."  
Lournu turned wide eyes on brainy. "Something we can control, I hope?"  
Brainiac 5 considered the question, then nodded. "I believe it is  
possible. The primary danger is the generator which generates the  
anti-gravity field that composes the dance floor, as it were. If that  
generator were to fail, while dancer remain, they would fall to the street  
below, unimpeded. However, were Li..."

"Gotcha," snapped Lournu, "Light Lass, can you hold all the dancers  
aloft?"

Ayla looked quickly to the dance floor trying to calculate the size and  
tha number of dancers. "I think I can."

"Don't think, Ayla," Lournu grasped her friend by the arms, "do. You may  
be their only hope."

The red-head nodded, though uncertainty spread across her face.

"Ok," barked Lournu, "first things first, we need to calm the citizens  
AND clear that dance floor before we have a tragedy on our hands. Dreamy,  
you, Light Lass, and Matter-Eater Lad begin clearing the dance floor. Sun  
Boy, Bouncing Boy and I will work crowd control. Brainy, try and contact  
Legion HQ. We could use some help."

Brainiac 5 began keying his omnicom as the rest of the young heroes  
dispersed to their various tasks. After a few moments he frowned, then  
turned the device over and popped off the back casing. He stared at the  
inner workings, then reached into his belt to retrieve a small packet of  
tools. Within moments he had the inner workings of the omnicom sread out  
before himself on the table.

Gradually the crowd noises began to lessen, then terror turned to  
laughter as Sun Boy and Bouncing Boy began entertaining the frightened  
patrons with alight show and a precision bouncing display, respectively.  
Lournu left the boys to their tasks and moved toward the dance floor. She  
found Light Lass just outside the anti-grav field, concentrating, sweat  
beginning to trickle down her forehead.

"Ayla, are you?" Lournu half-whispered hesitantly, hoping not to break  
the red-head;'s concentration.

Light Lass turned her head to Dou Damsel and grinned nervously. "Not yet.  
I was just trying to get a feel for it."

The two girls turned to look over the dance floor. Dream Girl and  
Matter-Eater Lad wre flying into the open space and each lifting a patron.  
Then they would ferry that person to a safe landing outside the dance floor.  
Slowly, the two Legionaires were clearing the area of possible casulties.

"Hurry as much as possible," Lournu called out to them.

Abruptly, the sound system squawked. "ALL ATTEMPTS TO REMOVE PATRONS FROM  
THE DANCE AREA WILL CEASE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED."

This startling announcement had the effect of throwing gasoline on a  
fire. Suddenly everyone in the dance area was scrambling to reach the sides.  
Dream Girl and Matter-Eater Lad found themselves fighting to free  
themseklves from the paniced citizens.

From far below came the sound of an explosion and the people occupying  
the open dance area began to fall. As their screams tore through the air,  
Ayla Ranzz gestured with her hands and the falling slowed, then stopped. The  
screaming continued unabated.

Quickly Sun Boy and Bouncing Boy abandoned their entertainment efforts  
and rushed to aid the rescue efforts. Light Lass stood as a stone, sweat  
pouring down her face, struggling to maintain the weightless ness of the  
dancers.

With Dou Damsel becoming twin Lournu's and both lending their flight  
rings and effort to the cause, the remaining dancers were soon ferried to  
safety.

After all the citizens were safely on solid flooring, four frustrated and  
tired Legionaires clustered around the table where Brainiac 5 sat  
reassembling his omnicom. They were joined there by an exhausted Ayla Ranzz,  
supported on both sides by Dou Damsel.

"Grife, Lournu," spat a heavy breathing Bouncing Boy, "we gotta do  
something before..."

A second explosion was heard below and the Hole in the Floor shook  
violently and spun half around to end up at even more of an angle. This time  
the structure did not stabilize, but continued to shake and sway. A new  
chorus of screams erupted from the frightened patrons of the dance club.

"If my calculations are correct," Brainiac 5 snapped the back casing on  
his omnicom and stood, "this building will remain airbourne for another  
37.3253 minutes before the additional strain causes one or more of the  
remaining generators to fail. At that time the entire structure will plummit  
to the street below. Casulties will be almost 100%."

"Don't you ever have good news?" Dou Damsel #1 barked at Brainy.

"Nass," spit Dou Damsel #2. "Where is Vi and that information?"

"Well, actually..." began Brainiac 5, when a tiny voice was heard.

"I'm here." Shrinking Violet grew into a visible size and continued until  
she was full sized once more.

"What did you find out?"

"Who are we facing?"

"How many?"

"How did they destroy the generators?"

Violet's head jerked from side to side as the questions flew. Then Duo  
Damsel became one again and raised her hand for silence. Once the questions  
gave way to silence, Lournu turned to Vi. "All right, Vi, what did you find  
out?"

The dark haired Imskian girl sat and took a long drink of water from a  
cup on the table before beginning. "Well, first things first, we are looking  
at six opponents, all pretty much the same age as we are. I did a little  
snooping for ID's down there and got some names. The leader seems to be a  
Phineus Potter, at least, he's giving a lot of orders, though most aren't  
being followed." She paused to drink again, then continued, "There are two  
girls, a Saara Wilna from Titan and a Hecate J*nes from Sorcerer's World"

"Grife, a witch and a mind reader," blurted Matter-Eater Lad. "That could  
spell trouble, especially if she's reading our minds."

"That's not the worst of it," Vi continued, "but it looks like her  
abilities are more telekinetic than telepathic."

"Ok, what about the rest," asked Lournu?

Vi consultered her omnicom before continuing. "There's a Khund named  
Mach. He's the one who blew up the generators, he's wearing some kind of  
body armor, full of weapons. The last two," She glanced quickly at Brainy,  
"are Zenon Pak, a Coluan,"

A raised eyebrow was the only response she got.  
"and Mal Roxim," She paused again and looked from face to face, stopping  
when she faced Lournu, "a Daxamite."

"Oh, grife, that's just dandy," exploded Tenzil. "It's not wenough that  
we are, basically, the lightweights of the Legion, we have to face a  
sprocking Daxamite."

"Can it, Tenz," snapped Lournu, "no one said beng a Legionaire would  
always be easy."

"I fail to comprehend why these diverse people, from entirely different  
cultures, would join forces," Brainiac 5 spoke to Lournu, "especially for a  
humanistic type cause, such as liberating captive Tsaurans."

"That's another thing," Vi spoke up, "Down below, they have the Tsauran  
bouncers tied hand and foot. They didn't appear very liberated."

"I have accessed the finacial records of this establishment." Brainy was  
again keying his omnicom. "It appears os if the Tsauran bouncers are among  
the highest paid employees of this establishment."  
Chuck slammed his hands down on the table. "That doesn't make any sense?"

"TROUBLEMAKERS IN THE HOLE IN THE WALL! CEASE ALL ACTIVITY. IF RESISTANCE  
CONTINUES MANY MORE WILL DIE. WE WILL NOT BE STOPPED. OUR TSAURAN BROTHERS  
WILL BE FREE."

Lournu looked around the circle of grim faces. "Ideas, anyone?"

Nura spoke before anyone else. "I think it boils down to negotiate, or  
direct attack."

"A direct attack would endanger all of these citizens," Chuck spoke out.

"Unless we can find a way to safely evacuate, I don't think we have any  
choice but to negotiate."

Lournu nodded. "To negotiate we need to be able to communicate. Brainy?"

"Done," the emerald skinned Coluan answered. "A few minor adjustments to  
my omnicom allowed me to zero in and lock onto the frequency of the house  
intercom system. We should be able to communicate using that system." He  
handed his omnicom to Lournu.

Lournu grasped the omnicom, then once more surveyed her teammates with a  
glance. Receiving only nods and smiles of encouragement, she lifted the  
omnicom and spoke. "This is Lournu Durgo, DOu Damsel of the Legion of  
Superheroes. I wish to speak to the leader of the Society for the Liberation  
of All Sentients."

Practically Deadly  
Chapter 4

The silence lengthened into minutes as the eight young Legionaires  
awaited a response. Chuck and Tenzil began to fidget nervously. Word spread  
quickly through the crowd and soon every patron of The Hole in the Floor was  
aware of the presence of the young heroes and the oppressive mood of fear  
lifted somewhat.

"Grife, Lu," Salu finally broke the silence, "do you think we scared them  
away? Should I..."

"Try to contact them again," interupted Brainiac 5. "The chances of  
frightening our attackers into leaving are minute."

Duo Damsel raised the omnicom to her lips again. "This is..."

"ATENTION LEGION OF SUPERHEROES. YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES TO VACATE THE  
BUILDING AND SURRENDER YOURSELVES TO THE SOCIETY. FAILURE TO DO SO WILL  
RESULT IN THE DESTRUCTION OF ANOTHER GENERATOR. THE FATE OF THESE INNOCENTS  
RESTS IN YOUR HANDS."

When the speakers fell silent again, Duo Damsel slowly looked from face  
to face. "Well, team, we have ten minutes to come up with a plan."

Dirk Morgana stood angrily and slammed his hands down on the table. "I  
say, we go down there and frag the whole bunch of them." The table began to  
smolder and smoke where his hands rested.

"Calm down, Dirk," Nura snapped, "that kind of talk will only result in  
someone getting hurt."

"You're sprocking right someone will get hurt." The angry red-head's eyes  
seemed to burst into flame and the smell of scorched plasti-wood rose from  
the table.

Steam rose from around Dirk's hands as Chuck poured a pitcher of cold  
water across the smoldering table. "Chill out, Dirk, the last thing we need  
now is a fire to add to the panic level in here."

Dirk spun and stalked off into the crowd mumbling under his breath,  
"Sprocking idiots."

As the angry youth strode away, Chuck's eyes were drawn to the two  
blackened handprints that would forever mar the finish of the table.

Brainiac 5 seemed not to notice Dirk's exit. He held out one hand toward  
Lournu. Duo Damsel, may I see the omnicom?" Taking the instrument from her,  
he sat at the table and again began removing the back casing.

"All right, gang. We need a plan." Lournu wiped her face with her hand  
and shook her head as if to clear it. "Any ideas?" She raised her face to  
study her teammates.

Tenzil Kem sat watching Brainiac 5 dismantle the omnicom, absentmindedly  
devouring the glasses, one by one, from the table.

Nura Nal stood back, eyes closed, trying to will herself into a state of  
sleep, then she opened her eyes and looked Lournu in the face. "Sorry, Lu."

Salu Digby perched on the edge of her chair looking at the floor and  
muttering to herself.

Chuck Taine stood, or fidgeted rather, repeatedly opening his mouth to  
speak, then snapping it shut and shaking his head as he rejected another  
plan.

Lournu felt compelled to smile at the antics of the heavyset boy. Chuck  
used his clownish routine as a coverup. He wanted, desperately, to be  
heroic, yet his powers, more often than not, produced laughter.

Ayla Ranzz caught Lournu's eye and for a moment, the two girls looked at  
one another, almost defiantly. Then Ayla threw her hands in the air in  
frustration. "Nass! There are eight of us and the only plan we can come up  
with is 'frag'them'?" She paused, considered, and continued, "So...maybe we  
just use the plan we have. Let's frag them all!"

Tenzil threw the glass he was holding, shattering it on the table top.

"Yeah, right," he blurted, "and I guess you can frag the Daxamite, Ok?" He  
stared at Ayla for a moment, then nervously began picking up the shards of  
glass and popping them into his mouth.

Ayla stepped toward the Bismollian boy. "Well at least I want to do  
SOMETHING. I'm not willing to sit around eating the tableware." She took one  
hand and swept the remaining broken fragments to the floor.

Tenzil half-rose from his chair, snarling, "I'd be tempted to frag you  
myself, if it weren't going to be so much fun watching the Daxamite do it."

An emerald hand on his shoulder and the calm voice of Brainiac 5 halted  
Tenzil's angry rise. "Light Lass doesn't have to frag Mal Roxim." All eyes  
turned to brainy who snapped the casing back onto the omnicom into place.

"That will be Sun Boy's task," he continued, "Light Lass will..."

"Be helping me keep this place afloat," Chuck interupted, then blushed,  
"unless you need her, Brainy. I mean...I had an idea, but yours is probably  
better."

Brainiac 5 held up his hand. "No, No, Chuck. By all means, if you can  
keep these people safe, do so. I was most concerned by that."

Chuck beamed like a schoolboy with the right answer to the teacher's  
question.

Brainy sat the omnicom in the center of the table. "listen closely to  
this, I boosted the volume a bit." He flipped a switch and the last few  
words of the previous speech blared forth,  
"IN YOUR HANDS."

There was a pause, then the same voice was faintly heard.

"Do you think that will work, Zenon?"

Then another voice answered in agitation, "How should I know? Grife, Legionaires, I told you this was a bad idea."

"No, this is great, Zenon," the first voice replied. "Just think,  
Legionaires. If we can beat them, we're set. Nobody would give us grief  
then."

A third voice joined in, this one definately female,  
"Will you guys chill out. There may not even be Legionaires in there,  
they may be bluffing. I mean, why would."  
Abruptly the recording ended.

"They're as scared and confused as we are," Salu blurted.

"Exactly," Brainy answered. "Now someone get Sun Boy. We need to plan."

While Brainiac 5 outlined his plan for the others, Chuck pulled Ayla  
aside and told her what he had in mind.

"Chuck, are you nuts?" Ayla blurted. "There is no way that will work. I  
can't do what you want, I just can't hold that much weight."

Chuck waved his hands, trying to dispell her fears. "I think you can do  
more than you think, Ayla. I've seen that Ranzz hardheadedness before, from  
you and Garth. Don't sell yourself short, besides, you don't have to hold  
the weight, just slow it down."

"Yeah, so you can get yourself killed." Ayla half grinned at Chuck, "The  
practical jokes were bad, but I don't want to be the instrument of your  
death."

"What other choice do we have, Ayla? I'm a lot tougher than everyone  
gives me credit for, I want to do this." Chuck reached out and caught Ayla's  
hands between his, "Brainy has a plan to beat the Society, but even he can't  
guarantee they won't blow another generator. If they do," He swung his arm  
around the room to indicate the people in the club, "a lot of these people  
get badly hurt or die."

"I know that, Chuck, but..." Ayla's voice trailed off as she recognized  
the desperate look in Chuck's eyes and realized what this truly meant to  
him. She nodded and squeezed his hands briefly, "Ok, Chuck, we'll give it a  
try."

Chuck grinned at her and the two returned to the table just as Bainiac  
was finishing his briefing of the others.

"So we all know what to do," Brainy was saying as they approached the  
table, "we seperate the Society members and take them down one by one."

Dirk Morgana shook his head. "I'm not so sure this is a good idea,  
Brainy. I've never tried something like this before. Grife, the guy's a  
Daxamite, what happens if it doesn't work?"

Tenzil grinned and spoke up quietly, "Then the rest of us do our best to  
avenge your death, Hotshot."

Dirk's eyes widened, then he too grinned. Yeah, yeah, Mouthy. Over my  
dead body, right?" He began to laugh and was soon joined by the remaining  
Legionaires as the mood of the group lightened just a bit.

"If my calculations are correct, it will work." Brainy looked from face  
to face, then stopped at Dirk. "At any rate, it's our best chance."

Lournu rose, "All right, gang., let's do it."

The eight young Legionaires moved to the open dance area and, as one  
lifted and flew down toward the waiting Society members below.

Practically Deadly  
Chapter 5

Landing in the street below the Hole In The Floor the Legionaires watched  
as the six Society members formed a loose circle around them.

Lournu was shocked at how young their opponents appeared, young and  
nervous. She hoped that she and her teammates were exuding more confidence.

Stepping a bit ahead of her teammates she announced, "I'm Lournu Durgo. I'm  
called Duo Damsel and I'll be the spokesman for the Legion." Indicating each  
of the Legionaires in turn she names each one. Finishing the introductions,  
she pauses and looks expectantly at the tall, thin boy in front of her.

For a moment he looks confused, then he coughs and speaks, "Oh,  
yeah,...well...I'm Str...uh, Potter...Phineas Potter...uh, I'm called  
Stretch and I'm the leader of the Society For the Liberation of All  
Sentients." Pointing to his teammates one by one he goes around the circle making introductions.

"The red-headed girl is Saari Wilna from Titan. We call her Kickback."

Shrinking Violet moves to face the Titanian.

"Next is Zenon Pak from Colu. We call him Mindgame."

Brainiac 5 smiled as he moved to face him.

"Mach is from Khundia," Potter indicated a short muscular boy wearing  
some type of body armor complete with weaponry. "He is called Wipeout."

Matter-Eater Lad shrugged as he moved opposite the Khundish boy.

Potter pointed to a pale girl with long black hair, "That's Hecate J*nes  
from the Sorcerer's World. We call her Spellsister."

Dream Girl strode confidently to face the young witch and stood, hands on  
hips, smirking.

Potter's grin widened and he pointed to a thin boy, barely in his teens.  
"Last, but certainly not least, is our Daxamite, Ral Maxim. You can call him  
Destructo."

Sun Boy had already positioned himself close to the Daxamite lad.

Potter smirked at Lournu and grinned an evil grin. "So, you're  
surrendering to the Society, huh?" His grin became a chuckle. "The Society  
defeats the Legion, quite a coup. Don't feel sad, Legionaires, the best team  
won, that's all."

"That remains to be seen," Lournu spoke calmly, causing Potter's eyes to  
widen. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Potter stared at Lournu, then studied each of the Legionaires. Unnerved  
by the calmness shown by each young hero, he began to show signs of  
nervousness. Mopping his brow, he returned his attention to Lournu. "Uh,  
sure, I guess."

"Why are you doing this?"

Potter appeared shocked by the question. He hesitated, then his eyes  
glazed and he began to speak by rote, " The Society For the Liberation of  
All Sentients will not stand idly by while our Tsauran brothers are forced  
into a slave-like existance. The Society will not rest until all sentient  
beings are accorded the freedom and respect due them as a right. We regret  
the damage done to property and innocents, yet feel justified in our actions  
here tonight. A blow for freedom has been struck." After he stopped  
speaking, he stood statue-like for a moment, then shivered slightlyand shook  
his head. When he looked again at Lournu his eyes were once again clear.

A thought flitted through Lournu's mind, a memory she tried to catch and  
failed. She shook her head and frowned, there was something...almost  
there. "That's just political rhetoric, Potter, not good enough." Something  
about the robotic way he had recited. "I want the real reasons. You've tied  
the Tsauras up," she pointed to where the reptilian bouncers were bound, "  
that's not very liberating."

Potter turned and looked, then looked back to Lournu, eyes wide, nmouth  
opening and closing silently. "How...but...I mean..."

His confusion also sparked a memory. Lournu tried desperately to drag it  
to the forefront of her mind, and failed. She shook her head in frustration  
and addressed Potter again. "So, Potter, what is the true goal of the  
Society?"

Potter snapped to attention at the word "Society", squaring his shoulders  
and sneering confidently at Lournu. "Our goals are none of your concern,  
Legionaire. You're fate is now ours to decide."

Lournu's eyes widened at the abrupt change in the young boy's demeanor.  
Then her own training kicked in. "I think not, Potter," she snapped. "If you  
guys are so hot, how about a contest?"

"What type of contest?" demanded Potter, looking around. "You are ijn n o  
position to propose contests." He pointed to the dance club high above. "One  
word from me and another generator will be destroyed and all those people  
will plunge to their deaths."

Lournu smiled grimly. "I really don't think you want their blood on your  
hands...or your heads." LOurnu paused and gazed around at her  
teammates, nodding when she saw they had slowly, inch by inch, widened the  
circle, seperating the Society members slightly. "I propose a simple contest  
of abilities. Us against you. Bragging rights to the victors."

Potter paused, considering. "It wouldn 't be fair, there are eight of  
you.

"Not a problem," Lournu nodded, "Bouncing Boy and Light Lass will sit  
this one out."

"I don't know," Potter looked around and noticed the separation of his  
team, each Legionaire having faced off against a Society member. Bouncing  
Boy and Light Lass remained in the middle of the circle, watching. "Hey,  
what are you trying to pull?"

Lournu's smile was pure steel. "Just this, Phineas...TAKE 'EM TEAM!"

Six legionaires moved as one to engage the Society members, as the

remaining two, Chuck and Ayla, gave their attention to the floating club.

Lournu moved one step closer to Potter and executed a tri-jitsu kick  
designed to render her opponent unconscious. She stumbled forward as her  
perfectly timed kick met only air.

Phineas Potter's neck suddenly stretched his head back, just far enough  
for the kick to miss. His arms wrapped several times around the off balance  
girl he faced, pinning her arms to her sides. He then stretched his neck,  
lifting his head several feet above his shoulders. "Mach! Blow the  
generator, NOW!"

The Khundish teenager reacted to the attack as one born to combat. he  
blocked Tezil's rather clumsy attempt at unarmed combat, easily knocking the  
Bismollian lad to the ground. He thrust the barrel of his body armor's main  
weapon in Tenzil's face and growled, "Scratch one Legionaire." At the sound  
of Potter's call, he turned his head slightly.

Seizing the opportunity, Tenzil leaned forward and slipped his mouth over  
the end of the wicked looking weapon, then withdrew and licked his lips.  
"Ah, I love the taste of gun oil in the evening," he muttered to himself.

Mach swung his attention back to Tenzil. "First the generator, then you,  
Legionaire." With one large booted foot he shoved Tenzil prone on the ground  
and held him there as he turned his weapon toward the nearest generator. "You lose, Legionaires," he screamed and fire his weapon!

The resulting explosion rained bits of smoking metal down around Tenzil,  
who squirmed painfully as the burning hot metal burned through his clothing  
in several places. He raised his face to see the young Khund holding up his  
arm and staring at the smoking remains of the weapon. Tenzil rose to his  
feet, brushing off the dirt from his clothes. "Just a word of warning, never  
try to fire a weapon who's barrel has been crimped." He turned to face his  
opponent. "Now let's see how tough you are without your toy," Tenzil's face  
paled and his mouth dropped open at the sight of the Khundish boy.

Mach stood on unstable legs, eyes wide with shock and fear. He was  
holding what was left of his right arm before his face. The blackened,  
smoking metal of his weapon was not what held his attention. His eyes would  
blink with each spurt of bright arterial blood. As the blood drained from  
his face and spilled out over the destroyed weapon, the young boy staggered  
and collapsed to the ground.

Tenzil hesitated briefly, then leapt to the side of the fallen lad.

"Sprocking grife, not body armor...cybernetics." Ripping one sleeve from his  
own shirt, the Bismollian Legionaire began trying to stem the flow of blood.

Brainiac 5 looked across the small distance seperating he and the Coluan

Society member called Mindgame. "We are not barbarians. I see no reason to  
resort to a physical confrontation."

"I agree," interupted the other emerald-skinned youth. "Let us settle  
this like civilized beings."

Brainy nodded. "I propose a contest of knowledge. We each ask questions  
in turn, the first who fails to answer yields to the victor."

"Agreed," Zenon responded,bowing, "As elder, the first query falls to  
you."

After a seconds thought, Brainy asked, "What is the atomic half-life of  
berillium which has been continually exposed to gamma radiation for a period  
of seven plus years?"

Mindgame's eyes lost focus briefly as his computer-like mind made  
calculations faster than any computer. "Four hundred seventy five thousand  
and two years," he answered confidently.

Brainiac 5's brief nod was the only acknowledgement of the answer.

Mindgame considered, then asked, "How long would it take a cargo vessel,  
driven by the new Naltorian quantum drive, operating at 79.231% efficiency,  
and carrying a half-load of anthracite spheres, to travel from Webber's  
World to the colonists on Acimilia IV?"

"Native anthracite, or synthentic?" asked the emerald Legionaire.

"Native, of course," was the reply.

Brainy answered without hesitation, "Three weeks, four days, 23.4173  
hours, without causing structural damage to the engines." Without waiting  
for any acknowledgement, he asked, " What is the seventh law of tie  
transference?"

Pineas Potter tightened his hold on Duo Damsel, attempting to squeeze the  
air from her lungs, as he kept tabs on the rest of the Society members. Her  
grunted in pain as the girl he was holding became two struggling girls.

Sweat began pouring down his face as he felt his rubberized muscles  
stretched to, as yet, unknown lengths.

Nura Nal looked with disdain on the young girl from the Sorcerer's World  
and found an equally disdainful pair of eyes looking back.

"Naltorian science, hah!" sneered the young witch, spitting onto the  
ground.

"You prefer witchcraft, I suppose," Nura asked confidently as she stepped  
even closer to her opponent.

Standing her ground defiantly, the young witch spat upon the ground  
again. "Better than your science. You Naltorians like doing things the hard  
way."

Another step closer. "I prefer things I can trust. Magic is so...," she  
paused, searching for the word, "iffy."

Spellsister planted her feet wide apart and placed her hands on her hips.

"So, it's Sorcerer's magic versus Naltorian science, a fight to the finish." She laughed confidently.

Another step closer and now only two feet seperated the two girls.

"Science has rules and order," Nura goaded, "magic is chaos defined."

"Magic has rules," snarled the younger girl, "magic has lots of rules."

Nura calmly eyed her antagonist, then shrugged and sighed deeply. "Ok,  
let's compare rules. Give me one rule of magic."

Spellsister thought, then grinned, "A sorcerer is limited only by his or  
her imagination." The young girl rolled her eyes, "Now give me a rule of  
science."

Nura shrugged again, then her right fist shot out and connected, solidly,  
with the young witch's nose. Spellsister's eyes rolled back in her head and  
she collapsed onto the ground, blood flowing from her ruined nose. Nura  
rubbed her wrist, pain evident on her face, then looked down on the  
unconscious girl. "The shortest distance between two points is a straight  
line." Nura knelt beside Spellsister and attempted to make her more  
comfortable as the battles raged around them.

Practically Deadly  
Chapter 6

Salu turned her head at the sound of Lournu's call to attack and that  
mistake almost cost her the battle. When she turned back to face Kickback  
she was hit in the forehead by a kinetically controlled brick. The impact  
stunned the Imskian girl and she instinctively shrunk herself.

Seeing her opponent shrinking out of sight, Kickback hesitated.  
"Sprocking Imskians," she snarled and began stomping her feet in the area  
where the dark haired Legionaire had disappeared, determined to crush her  
opponent.

Salu lay, semi-conscious, amid the pebbles and debris on the sidewalk.  
She raised her hand to her forehead, winced, and pulled her hand back to  
stare at the dark red blood on her fingertips. Suddenly she found herself  
rising from the pavement along with the accumulated debris.

Kickback looked closely at the assorted items she had telekinetically  
lifted, trying to find some sign of the diminutive Legionaire. She kicked  
the pavement in frustration and released the debris to let it fall back to  
the ground.

Salu willed her flight ring into action and flew toward her adversary's  
face. Flying around the Titanian girl's head, she grasped two strands of  
hair and yanked.

Screaming out in pain and frustration, Saari Wilna slapped at her hair,  
just missing the size-changing Legionaire. The Titanian's hair came to life,  
coiling and striking like several hundred snakes as she telekenetically  
tried to capture her opponent. For a moment, Salu watched in safety from the  
Titanian girl's ear, then the Imskian turned and travelled farther into  
Saari's ear canal. Locating the eardrum, Salu grew a bit in stature and,  
leaning against the tightly stretched membrane, screamed at the top of her  
voice.

Kickback screamed in pain at the assault on her ears and staggered  
sideways as Salu's presence in her ear canal threw her balance out of  
kilter.

Salu exited Saari's ear and grew back to full size. The Imskian girl spun  
and kicked Saari in the stomach, causing the taller girl to bend over,  
grasping her midsection. Salu stepped closer and brought her knee up, hard,  
into the Titanian's face, snapping Saari back upright.

Saari staggered backward, trying desperately to concentrate enough to use  
her telekinesis. Squinting her eyes, trying to see through the pain in her  
head, she managed to lift several loose bricks, sending them floating toward  
Salu.

Salu realized that the injured girl remained dangerous as long as she  
remained conscious, easily side stepped the slow moving bricks, shoved in  
close to the red-head, and brought her hands crashing against the bleeding  
girl's ears.

Saari Wilna's screams of anguish wer abruptly cut off as the assault on  
her ears brought blessed unconsciousness.

Salu Digby knelt next to the downed girl and began first aid, pausing  
every few minutes to wipe the blood that continued to pour from the wound on  
her forehead, out of her eyes.

Phineas Potter was forced to release Duo Damsel and painfully reform into  
his original shape. He faced the twin Lournu's and stretched out his arms,  
attempting to capture the two girl separately.

Lournu, using the tri-jitsu native to her home-world of Cargg, managed to  
stay free and even connected solidly with several punches and kicks to no  
avail. The rubberized Potter seemed to be oblivious to her blows and Lournu  
soon found herself hard pressed to avoid his stretchable limbs.

Ral Maxim looked across the distance separating he and Sun Boy and  
waited. When Dirk made no attempt to attack, the young Daxamite grew  
restless. "What are you waiting for?" he snapped, "attack me!"

"Not yet," Dirk replied smiling.

"What do you mean, not yet?" The nervous boy began to grow agitated.

"What are you waiting for? It's a contest. Your powers against mine, of  
course you have no chance of winning, but I thought you would at least try."

The young Daxamite took a few steps to the side and the returned and  
scuffed the ground with his boot. He looked almost pleadingly at Dirk,  
"Well?"

Dirk shrugged nonchalantly, "Why do you say I have no chance to win?"

Destructo's face took on a superior look. "Why it's obvious. You are Sun  
Boy, you can make things hot, or burn stuff or even melt stuff. I'm  
Daxamite. Under Earth's yellow sun I'm one of the most powerful beings in  
the universe. I can beat you easily. I'm invuner...invulern...you can't  
hurt me."

"I see," nodded Dirk, "But, what if the sun were red, let's say, could I  
beat you then?"

A look of confusion crossed the young boy's face. "But, it's not red, the  
sun's yellow here."

"Ok," agreed Dirk, "so it is,...but, let's say, just for arguments  
sake,that your opponent had the ability to reproduce the rays of,...oh,  
let's say, a red sun, for instance, and bathe you in them. Then could I  
beat you?"

Sweat began to form a sheen on the boy's forehead. "Well, yeah,  
maybe...but, you can't..."

"I CAN, Ral."

"But...you..." The young boy began to back away. "You didn't..."

Dirk stepped forward to keep the lad close. "I did, Ral. Since I moved  
near you, I've been bathing you in the rays of a red sun." Dirk began to  
grin. "If Brainy is correct, and he usually is, by now your powers should be  
just about gone." Dirk motioned toward himself with his hands. "Come on,  
Ral, try me. Use your heat vision on me."

The Daxamite boy gulped, audibly, and focused his gaze on Dirk. Scarlet  
beams leaped from his eyes.

Dirk yawned as the deadly beams of heat bounced off his chest,  
harmlessly. "Oh, poor Destructo," he taunted, "that was pretty weak. Maybe  
you should try brute force. Come on, hit me before your strength is all  
gone."

The sweating boy lesned toward Dirk and threw an awkward punch. He seemed  
unnerved that Dirk never flinched, even though Daxamites had been known to  
split asteroids with a single punch. The punch connected with Dirk's chin to  
no effect. Ral Maxim's eyes widened and his faced paled.

"Awwwwwww...poor Destructo," Dirk's grin widened, "just an ordinary  
Daxamite now. Guess what, Ral...I'm older than you. I'm bigger than  
you. I could probably kick your butt without my powers, but...I've still  
got mine." He paused as if considering his options. "What do you think, Ral?  
Should I slow cook you, or just set your clothes afire and have a Bar-BQ?"

Dirk turned back to Ral just in time to see his eyes roll back in his head  
as he collapsed in a faint. Dirk's mouth dropped open. "Nass, it actually  
worked."

As Ral Maxim fell backward his still invulnerable body landed atop the  
nearest anti-gravity generator, which imploded under the impact. The Hole in  
the Floor lurched sideways and began rotating, slowly at first then with  
increased speed. The remaining generators, unable to withstand the  
additional stress, began a high pitched squealing which ended abruptly when  
all of them exploded simultaneously. The dance club, without benefit of the  
generators, began to plummet earthward.

"Go, Ayla," screamed Chuck, "do your stuff."

Ayla Ranzz thrust her hands skyward and activated her power, attempting  
to make the falling building weightless. The strain, as her powers  
intercepted the huge dance club, began to show on her face immediately.  
Within seconds, her features were twisted in pain, and the club continued to  
fall. "I...can't...stop...it..." she forced out, "help me...Chuck."

Chuck Taine was already on the way. Activating his flight ring, the  
overweight Legionaire launched himself into the path of the falling club.  
Seconds before he impacted the building, Chuck activated his powers,  
inflated and slammed into the bottom of the falling club. True to his name,  
he bounced off the club and struck the ground. Changing his trajectory just  
a bit, Chuck bounced back up to the club, striking in an area not far from  
his first impact. As the building continued it's descent, Chuck began  
ricocheting faster and faster between the ground and the club, each time,  
changing his angle just a bit. Chuck Taine became a blur of motion, bouncing  
between club and ground faster than the eye could follow.

Ayla felt the change in pressure on her powers as Chuck began to make a  
difference. With the added resistance of Chuck's bouncing body, Ayla was  
able to slow the descent of the club to a manageable speed. When the building  
was about eight feet from the ground, Chuck changed his angle sharply and  
bounced out from under the descending club. Ayla allowed the club to drop  
the last few feet to rest upon the pavement. It was several minutes before  
the patrons in the clubs stopped screaming and realized they were down,  
mostly unharmed.

Chuck lay prone on the ground, his chest rising and falling in great  
heaving gasps. He made no attempt to rise, choosing instead to remain flat  
on the ground. His entire body was wracked with painful cramps and each  
movement, no matter how minute, reminded him that he now had sore muscles in  
places he didn't even know existed.

Ayla ran bouncingly to Chuck's side. "It worked...you did it, Chuck!"

With a pain-filled groan, Chuck raised one hand and waved it back and  
forth. "We... did it."

Lournu found herself once again wrapped helplessly in the stretchable  
limbs of Phineas Potter. Movement became difficult as he tightened his arms  
across her chests, trying to make breathing difficult for both of her  
bodies. Struggling to draw air into her compressed lungs Lournu began to  
study her opponent, searching for some weakness she could exploit. She  
groaned involuntarily as he formed another wrap around her body.

Potter stretched his arms into another loop around each of the pretty  
dark-haired girls and squeezed. His actions brought a moan from both girls  
and Potter blushed deeply and began breathing erratically as he realized just  
where his hands rested. He could feel each and every delightful squirm and  
shiver through the sensitive skin of his arms. He realized that were he not  
forced to battle these beautiful creatures there were far more interesting  
pursuits he would like to investigate.

Lournu sensed the change in his attention and lowered her level of  
struggle. "Oh, Phineas," she simpered, "I should have known I had no chance  
against you. You're so," she paused and giggled, "big," she brushed her body  
against him where she knew he would respond, and he did, "and strong." She  
relaxed her body even more, and gazed at the young boy adoringly. The two  
Lournu's twisted in his hold until they could each kiss one of his cheeks.

Phineas Potter, blushed a deep crimson at the attention he was recieving.

As the twin girls kissed him, he felt one or the other brushing against his  
groin again and groaned as his body responded, involuntarily, to this  
unaccustomed pressure.

As she felt his arms relaxing their hold, the two Lournu's twisted  
further to face the young boy. As their hands became free, she began  
touching him softly, caressing his face and chest, whispering sweet nothings  
only he could hear.

Phineas blushed an even deeper shade of red and blurted, "Oh yes, I mean  
no...I mean it get's hard, not loose at all." He closed his eyes, and then  
added, "See for yourself."

Lournu One pulled a little away from his embrace as Lournu Two ran her  
tongue into his ear. Lournu Two shivered just a bit at Phineas' pleasurable  
sigh. Lournu One glanced once below the belt of the young boy's trousers,  
then sharply brought her left knee up into his crotch. As his rubberized  
arms lost all shape and his eyes rolled back in his head, Lournu's One and  
Two caught the moaning lad and eased him to the street where he quickly  
curled into a fetal position and mercifully lost consciousness.

The contest of knowledge between Querl Dox and Zenon Pak had slowed in  
pace considerably as each Coluan boy taxed his mind for little known facts  
and trivia with which to test the other.

"and...," Braniac 5's brow furrowed as he concentrated trying to form a  
complete answer, "Prancer, Comet, and Vixen."

Mindgame kicked one foot against the pavement and muttered under his  
breath, "Nass!"

Brainiac 5 stared across the small distance that seperated he and his  
opponent and observed the confident look on Mindgame's face. He knew that  
his face held an equally superior look of confidence. He had deduced that  
Zenon Pak's mind must be at least 10th and more probably 11th level. He also  
knew that the contest of knowledge could last for weeks, given the small  
differences between his 12th level mind and that of the opposing Coluan.

As the Daxamite, Ral Maxim, fell into the generator and ultimately  
destroyed the remaining generators, both Coluans turned and watched as Light  
Lass and Bouncing Boy effected the rescue of the dance club patrons.

"Fascinating," marvelled Mindgame.

"Extremely," agreed Brainiac 5, "I would not have considered that a viable  
plan of action, but it was an excellent usage of the principles of  
geometry."

"Mathmatician?" asked Mindgame indicating the groaning Chuck Taine.

Brainiac 5 shook his head and grinned, "Pool shark."

Mindgame looked confused briefly, then nodded as he made the connection  
and returned Brainiac 5's grin. "I believe the next query is yours."

Brainiac 5 studied his opposite, shook his head, then returned his gaze to  
Chuck. When he turned again to face Zenon Pak his eyes grew wide and his  
lips were pressed tightly together. "What bug is red as a rose, has  
twenty-three yellow eyes, and large blue pincers?" he asked.

Mindgame frowned, considered, wiped the sweat from his forehead, kicked  
absentmindedly at the pavement, frowned deeper, then looked strangely at  
Brainiac 5. "I...uh, I mean...I...don't know," he finally  
admitted, softly. He looked pleadingly toward the older Coluan boy. "What is  
it?"

Brainiac 5, with a straight face, told him, "I don't know either, but  
there is one crawling up your left sleeve,"

With a look of horror on his face, Zenon turned to swipe at his left arm,  
giving Brainiac 5 a chance to close the distance between them and deliver an  
expertly placed karate blow to the younger boy's neck. Querl Dox looked down  
on the unconscious boy and frowned slightly. "Sometimes it pays to be a  
trifle barbaric."

The remaining Legionaires crowded around Brainiac 5 as Mindgame settled  
to the street. Sun Boy and Matter-Eater Lad exchanged high fives, and smiles  
were shared all around as the Science Police moved in to take the Society  
members into custody.

"Looks like a clean sweep for the Legion," Lournu chortled, "good work  
guys."

Nura Nal looked to where Phineas Potter was being placed on a stretcher.

"Hey Lournu, where did you learn that little trick?" she asked, indicating  
Potter.

Lournu smilingly blushed. "You grow up on a world where your date may  
suddenly have six hands, you learn a trick or two."

"Here's your belt back, Brainy," Dirk handed the belt to Querl, "That  
sure is some sweet force field you have there. Worked like a charm."

"Exactly as I predicted it would," Brainiac 5 spoke matter of factly,  
strapping his belt back in place. "You handled the Daxamite brilliantly, Sun  
Boy."

Dirk grinned at the praise then turned to allow Chuck, supported by  
Ayla's shoulder and powers, to hobble into the victory circle.

"I just have one question, Brainy." Chuck moved until he was face to face  
with the Coluan. "I may have been nearly unconscious, but I heard the  
question that stumped Mindgame."

Querl Dox suddenly found himself unable to look Chuck in the eye.

"How come Mindgame did not know about the Ventorulian Scavenger Beetle?"

Chuck waited until Brainiac 5 was forced to raise his face and look at his  
friend. "Well, Brainy?"

The muscles in Brainiac 5's face were twitching slightly, his lips  
pressed tightly together, his color a shade darker than was normal as the

Legionaires waited for an answer. Finally with much effort he managed to  
say, "He...I mean, I...," he lowered his eyes again and his sides began  
to heave as a sound escaped his lips that none of his teammates had ever  
heard before.  
It was several seconds before Chuck realized what he was  
hearing,...laughter. Chuck and his friends stared wide-eyed in shock as

Brainiac 5 raised his face and tears rolled down his cheeks, his laughter

continued to peel.

Querl Dox finally managed to control his laughter and then cough,  
somewhat embarrassed. "He couldn't know, Chuck," he finally said, "No such  
creature exists. I made it up."

Six Legionaires burst into waves of laughter at the look of shock on  
Chuck Taine's face.

Chuck's mouth snapped shut. "You did what?"

"You were driving everyone crazy with those jokes," Brainiac 5 struggled  
to hold in his laughter again. "I had to do something."

Chuck joined in the laughter, then clapped his hand on Querl's back  
good-naturedly.

A young Science Police officer approached the laughing Legionaires. "Ummmm, excuse me?"

Lournu turned to face the young officer. "Yes, Officer, may we be of some  
assistance?"

The young man seemed ill at ease. "I hate to ask, I mean, it's our...I  
mean, the SP's job and all, but the rest of the patrol has returned to the  
station with the Society members and I was just left here to keep looters out  
of the club, and.."

"What is it, Officer?" Lournu interrupted his rambling. "We would be glad  
to help."

"Well," the embarrassed officer mumbled a bit, "I was checking the  
building security, and a silent alarm has been triggered in the business  
office. It's probably just a glitch in the system, but...I mean, since  
you're here and everything?"

Lournu smiled. "Not a problem, Officer." She turned to the other  
Legionaires, "Let's go gang. We're not quite finished yet."

Practically Deadly  
Epilogue

It was eight supremely confidant young Legionaires who landed before the  
half-open door of the Hole In The Floor's business office. Arranging  
themselves in a loose semi-circle, seven of the youngsters turned to Lournu  
Durgo for direction.

After studying the sprung door Lournu decided it was impossible to detect  
if the door had been broken open during the impact of the club, or if it had  
been done afterwards. "Ok, gang, let's get this done quickly. I don't know  
about you guys, but I could use some sleep."

In the dim pre-dawn light, seven youngsters grinned, still reveling in  
the afterglow of their defeat of the Society. The Legionaires exchanged  
tired, but satisfied glances.

"Let me handle this one, Lu." Dirk Morgana stepped forward. "That  
Daxamite just barely got me warmed up, if you know what I mean." He grinned  
and winked at Nura, who giggled appreciatively.

Lournu shook her head at the antics of the flirtatious Dirk. "I don't  
think so, Dirk. We all want a piece of the fun." She looked around the group  
calculating. "Let's do it this way, Dirk, you and Chuck hit the door and get  
it open. Ayla, hit the office with a little anti-gravity, just to shake them  
up. Salu, Tenzil and I will go in and take them down. Brainy, you and Dreamy  
stay here as back up. Everyone got it?"

"No."  
This single word from Brainiac 5 was enough to get everyone's attention.  
The Legionaires reacted as if someone had thrown cold water in their faces. Seven pairs of eyes turned to Brainiac 5.

"I advise a more cautious plan of action," Brainy spoke calmly. "It would  
appear that our adversary, someone who is willing to break in with  
Legionaires on the premises, is confident of his ability to defeat or elude  
us. That would make a direct confrontation appear to be a less desirable  
plan."

"Brainy's right," Nura spoke up quickly, "why didn't we think of that?"

Ayla leaned toward the Naltorian girl and whispered, "Cause we're humans,  
not computers."

Lournu swallowed hard, pride being a meal not easily chewed. "Brainy is  
right. We need to approach cautiously."

Dirk shook his head in disgust. "Come on, guys, we're Legionaires. Didn't  
we just trash the Society? We can take anybody."

"No, Dirk," Lournu held up one hand to halt the fiery youth's headlong  
rush, " let's move slowly on this one. We don't know who we're up against."

"You move slow," Dirk retorted, then lifted his hands toward the broken  
door. Flames flew from his fingertips, in through the open door, splashing  
against the far wall. When the bright flames disappeared, a smoking symbol  
adorned the wall, the stylized L of the Legion. "There, now they know who's  
waiting, anyway."

The eight Legionaires waited in silence. As one they tensed as movement  
could be seen inside the darkened office. Someone, or something was moving  
toward the door. Eight young Legionaires stopped breathing in anticipation,  
each readying him or herself for battle.

The door suddenly banged fully open and a figure filled the doorway. The  
young Legionaires watched as a tall thin man stepped through the door  
carrying a satchel under one arm. The Legionaire's first impressions varied.

He's so thin, thought Dirk, we'll make short work of him.

Geez, he's bald as an egg, thought Nura, how gross.

What's in the bag, thought Lournu, can it be used against us?

How strange, surmised Brainiac 5, pointed ears?

For moments no one spoke, then Lournu found her voice. "Halt. By order of  
the United Planets, the Science Police and the Legion, you are directed to  
place the bag on the ground and raise your hands above your head."

"I think not, my child," the tall stranger spoke calmly, "I do not have  
time for your interference. Please stand aside."

Dirk's hands blazed into fire. "Just who does he think he is? He can't  
order us around, we're the Le.."

"I know who you are, sonny," the tall man continued, "I know all about  
Brande's teenaged vigilantes."

"If you know who we are," put in Ayla, "then you must know what we can  
do."

"And you know you better do as Lournu ordered." Chuck added.

Calmly, the man lowered the satchel to the ground. "Children, as I stated  
before, time is of the essence. I have none to waste. My mission here is  
complete, it is time for me to take my leave of you."

"You're not going anywhere, mister," Lournu spit out, "you're going to  
wait right there for the SP's to get back."

"Yeah," added Dirk, "There's one of you and eight of us. We beat the  
Society one on one, we can beat you too."

"Ahhhhhh, the Society," he thin man actually grinned, "a misguided, but  
well meaning group. They were of little use to me, however, they did manage  
to keep you busy while I completed my goal." He reached and open his jacket  
to reveal a pendant, a glowing green eye." Now, children, the time has come  
for me to leave. Please stand aside."

"I don't think so, mister...?" Lournu hesitated.

"My name is of no consequence."

"Mister, we don't want to hurt you. Please..."

The pendant suddenly began to glow brighter. "Be calm, my children," The  
stranger intoned.

The eight young Legionaires relaxed, markedly, standing tall and letting  
their hands drop to their sides. Eight pairs of eyes glazed as they stared  
at the glowing pendant.

"Now my children, I will be taking my leave of you. Please thank the  
owners of this establishment, in my behalf, for financing my interests.  
After all, time is money." The tall, thin man smiled, then lifted his right  
hand. A eerie green glow enveloped the figure and then faded, leaving in  
place of his evening clothes, the familiar green and black uniform of the

Green Lantern Corps. "Tell them Vidar sends his salutations." With a laugh,  
the green and black garbed figure rose into the early morning sky and was  
gone.


End file.
